Due to the improved capability of a processor, the reduced cost of a memory, the diversified networking support of a coded video, and the rapid development of the compression coding technology, a new generation of video coding standard H.264/AVC (Advanced Video coding) in order to sufficiently improve the coding efficient and the stability of network environment is proposed by the joint video coding team that is jointly founded by the International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) video coding experts group and the International Standard Organized (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) moving picture experts group. Comparing to the conventional coding standards, H.264/AC is more complex in computation, which increases the difficulty of real-time video communication. A mobile platform has less computing capacity than a personal computer, and less available storage resource. In addition, the mobile network bandwidth is relatively small and unstable. Therefore, improving the video coding speed and video compression rate is the key to promote the real-time video communication of the mobile platform.
Because of the high complexity of the video coding, an original video is generally down-sampled and a low-resolution video is encoded, which greatly decreases the data amount of a video stream that needs to be transmitted after encoding. After the low-resolution video stream is decoded at a receiving end, the low-resolution video stream is recovered to a higher resolution video stream by a super-resolution picture recovery technology. However, in the prior art when the low-resolution video is encoded using the H.264/AVC standard, because all of the video frames are encoded in low resolution, the amount of existing information after decoding that is available to the super-resolution recovery is limited. Thus, the recovered picture quality is quite poor. In addition, because all of the P frames use forward frames as reference frames, and B frames use forward/backward frames as reference frames, all of the P frames used as the reference frames need sub-pixel interpolation by an encoder, and deblock-filtering after encoding to reduce coding error propagation, which also have high computation complexities.